The present invention relates to a device for tapping a portion of the bypass air flow of a fan-type turbojet engine incorporated into the engine mount attaching the engine to an aircraft structure.
It is conventional practice to tap a portion of the primary air flow or the bypass air flow to drive auxiliary aircraft equipment or to air condition the cabin of the aircraft. A typical air tap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,973 to Moorehead wherein the tubes for the air tapping device extend from the primary engine air flow through the intermediate and outer cowlings, and through the engine support beam.
Such known types of air taps require openings to be formed in the casing through which the tubing passes, thereby rendering the casings weaker and more fragile than those without such openings. Furthermore, the air-tap tubing is subjected to the vibrations of the casings as they pass through the walls and transmit such vibrations to the other portions of the aircraft with which the tubing is connected.